


Too Many Secrets

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doomed Relationship, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha regrets keeping secrets from Tom, but she can't tell him the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 261

It takes Martha nearly a month to engineer an encounter with Tom Milligan. Thought they hit it off immediately, Martha immediately starts to doubt her decision. But what could she do; tell him that he died for her in an alternate timeline?

He senses there's something she's not telling him, and more and more, she wishes she'd been honest with him from the beginning.

When she goes to work for UNIT, things only get worse. Her job requires her to keep secrets, and though he understands that intellectually, she sees the doubt in his eyes and knows she’s losing him.


End file.
